


Whose kid is this?

by Skeleton_Thief



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (not really but almost y’know?), Alex needs a hug, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Angelica Schuyler Being an Asshole, F/M, Gay Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, George Washington is a Dad, I don’t want to add mor tags, M/M, Protective Aaron Burr, References to Depression, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Male Character, Young Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Thief/pseuds/Skeleton_Thief
Summary: A Hamilton watches Hamilton fic in which Alexander is 17 and has no idea who these crazy white people are, Philip is confused as to why his dad is younger than him, Eliza realizes Alexander didn’t actually love her, everyone else is confused as fuck.(Not historically accurate AT ALL)
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Philip Hamilton & John Laurens, Philip Hamilton (1782-1801) & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Comments: 26
Kudos: 172





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Bls read the tags,,, I despise getting hate,,,
> 
> Also Alex is like,,, not white? So yee

Just to be fair, Alex was not expecting to be teleported from writing in hopes to get into a decent college to a random room with a giant black sheet of metal(?) on the wall, forgive him for stumbling over himself... and then running into another person.

Look it’s not his fault alright?

“Oh shit, fuck, crap, damn it, sorry.” He decided it was best to shut up then before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

The dude he stumbled over looked to be a good few years older than him, he had a ridiculous amount of freckles and Alex really wanted to touch his hair but knew that would be super weird and creepy but his hair just looked so soft?? Chill Alex, it’s just hair. Really, really, _really_ , nice hair.

“Oh it’s fine ki- wait Alexander?”

And now Alex was creeped out, “How do you know my name?”

The man looked at him weirdly before sighing and getting up off the floor. “Of course you don’t know who I am. I’m John Laurens, how old are you kid?”

So now Alex knew his name, doesn’t make it any less creepy though.

“I’m 17. Look I don’t see how this is relevant, how did we get here and where exactly _is_ here?”

“Oh I don’t really know where we are.”

“You’re kidding right?”

“Uh no, not at all. Oh look the others are over there!” The Laurens fellow points over to the other side of the room and, sure enough, there are more people there that are slowly waking up.

Alex walks over and looks at all the people but all he sees are white folk, which weren’t that common on the island. “Alright who the hell are you people? You guys are _not_ from Nevis.”

The group of people stand up and look around at each other, thoroughly confused.

George Washington is the first to notice a small piece of paper on the metal sheet. He walks up to it and quickly skims it before sighing. “Could everyone please state what year it is?” 

A large majority of the group said “1803” While Philip said “1801” John didn’t state a year, explaining that he had already died.

Alex stared at all of them in shock. “What are all of you talking about? It’s 1774.” 

Most of the people there that hadn’t quite noticed how young Alexander was stared at him in shock. He quickly grew uncomfortable and stepped further away from the group. “And would you all please tell me who you are and where I am? I have too much work to do, I can’t stay here.” 

Just as Washington opened his mouth to speak a disembodied voice appeared from an intercom although, they of course, had no idea where it was coming from.

“You all are being temporarily placed in the future. The times where you’re from have been frozen and you will not remember anything that happens in this room. Think of it as an experiment if you will. You are currently in the year 2020, and you will be watching a musical about our one and only Alexander. Play nice.” 

The voice cut out and it took a few minutes for anyone to speak again. John stepped forward, “I believe a couple of introductions are in order?” 

A few hesitant nods and that was all it took. “Well for anyone who didn’t already know I am John Laurens! An advocate for the freedom of slaves.” He gave a cheeky grin and Alex decided that maybe this man with the freckles and nice hair would be okay to stay around. A really tall dude near the back scoffed and Alex shrank into himself. Never mind, he thought, maybe I should just stick to myself.

Two guys walked up next to John and nodded at him. “Hercules Mulligan, a tailor’s apprentice.” There was a wink attached and Alex thought that maybe this was just how these people interacted.

“And I’m, of course, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette although most simply just call me Lafayette.” He had a heavy French accent and Alexander started to like him if only because he knew there was another person from outside of wherever these people were from. 

After everyone was decently introduced, a few rounds of hugs between people that hadn’t seen each other in years, and Alexander still being totally confused, some sofas popped up.

Alex walked over to one and sat on the very end, hoping to be left alone. As alone as you could be in a decently small room with 15 or so other people, that is. 

The thing on the wall, a screen the note had said, Lit up with words and everyone went quiet in their amazement.


	2. Alexander Hamilton (is a child???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first song,,,, enlightens some of Hamilton’s enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I did promise to get Aarond (get it Aaron and around? ok i'll stop) to it at some point. 
> 
> I just remembered that Washington died in 1799,,,,, let's just pretend that he also said that he already died. And I kinda forgot Peggy was in it so we’ll say the same thing for her.
> 
> I'm really sorry it took so long!!!! My computer wasn't working :(

Washington took it upon himself to quiet down the group while it started playing, he figured that while they were here they might as well actually watch it right? 

The screen faded from the title page and the song started.

**Burr- How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman**

John laughed, “Wow Burr, how elegant.” Burr seemed vaguely uncomfortable which confused Laurens because as far as he knew, Burr and Alex were still friends. Nobody noticed how Alexander shrank into himself. 

**Dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

At this Alex leaned a little closer to the screen and brightening ever so slightly. _How did I become a hero?_ Jefferson laughed, “Please, we all know that’s not true.” Eliza got mad at this and walked over to him with a fierce glare. 

“Jefferson, they made an entire musical about him so you best shut up about my husband.” 

Alexander looked at her strangely, why would he ever go out of his way to marry a woman? Jefferson was already arguing back, “The husband that cheated on you then published it for the whole world to see?” And ouch, Alex hadn’t even done it yet but he could tell by everyone’s winces that it was a sore spot. 

**Laurens-** **The ten-dollar, founding father without a father, got a lot further by working a lot harder by being a lot smarter by being a self-starter by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter.**

Alex simply shrugged at all the confused looks this earned him.

**Jefferson- And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away, across the waves he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside he was longing for something to be apart of, the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter.**

Peggy laughed, “Definitely illegal.” There were a few murmurs of agreement before everyone settled in again.

**Madison- Then a hurricane came and devastation reigned, our man who saw his future drip, dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain, and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain.**

Multiple hands reached out to comfort Alex and he had to keep himself from snapping. “Please don’t touch me.” It came out a little sharper and more wearily then he wanted it too but it was close enough for him because they all took their hands back. He acted as though he didn’t notice the worried looks tossed over his head. 

**Burr- The word got around they said, “This kid is insane, man!”**

A collective “You can say that again” went around the room.

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland, “Get your education don’t forget from whence you came, and the world’s gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”**

**Alexander- Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton. And there’s a million things I haven’t done but just you wait, just you wait...**

“This is a very well written production. The pacing is really good.” Most people wouldn’t have expected Angelica to be such a fan of music, but hey, the references to plays in her letters weren’t for nothing.

**Eliza- When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later see Alex and his mother bed-ridden half-dead, sittin’ in their room sick, the scent thick,**

**Full cast except for Ham- and Alex got better but his mother went quick.**

“Son-“ Washington started but was cut off by Hamilton. 

“No! I don’t even know any of you. Stop trying to comfort me about stuff you don’t know anything about! It was a long time ago. I’m over it.”

Lafayette walked over to him and gently rested a hand on his head. “Look, kid, seven and four years ago is not the long. You’re allowed to mourn your own family.” Alex grumbled and pushed his hand away. 

“I don’t have the _time_ to mourn.” 

**Washington- Moved in with a cousin,**

“Hey, at least he still has someone!” Madison said hoping to brighten the mood.

**The cousin committed suicide.**

"Oh, uh, nevermind."

**Left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside, a voice saying, “Alex you gotta fend for yourself.” He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf.** _**  
** _

Alex had already started to notice when people would try to comfort him. He curled in on himself and away from the worried glances. Nevermind that the fact they all seemed way too close to his chest was giving him incredibly bad dysphoria. 

**Burr and co- There woulda been nothin’ left to do for someone less astute, he woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution, he started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord, Tradin’ sugarcane and rum and all the things he can’t afford  
** **Scammin, for every book he can get his hands-on**

Again, Peggy remarked about how that was illegal but nobody really felt like laughing, Hamilton’s past hitting them all at once. Alexander was just confused as to how and why the person that wrote this knew all of this stuff because he always did his best to avoid telling anyone personal stuff.

**Plannin' for the future seem him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land. In New York you can be a new man.**

"I actually make it to New York?" 

"Of course you did kid. How else would you have met all of us?" John was silently mourning the loss of his Alex but he wasn't just going to let this kid version of his friend deal with everything alone.

"I can't believe I actually _made it_." A few people looked on in shock as the young Alex gave a small smile and burrowed into himself. He hadn't smiled the whole night, they were just glad to see that current Alex wasn't completely different from his younger self.

Everyone smiled softly, realizing it was the first time Alexander had actually engaged in a discussion about the show voluntarily.

**Co and Hamilton - In new york you can be a new man x3**

**In new york, new york, Just you wait!**

**Co - Alexander Hamilton, We are waiting in the wings for you. You could never back down, you never learned to take your time!**

**Oh Alexander Hamilton, when America sings for you, will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same.**

**Burr and co - The ship is in the harbor now see if you can spot him, another immigrant comin' up from the bottom. His enemies destroyed his rep**

"Pretty sure that was him actually." Jefferson got a few glares to which his raised his hands in an indignant "What?!" 

**America forgot him.**

"Then why does he have an entire musical?" The question was left unanswered as none of the others really knew.

**Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson - We fought with him**

Angelica smirked, "Clever."

**Laurens/Philip - Me? I died for him**

Alexander looked over at the two as if asking a silent question, to which Laurens gave a sheepish grin and nodded. Philip looked confused before something dawned on him and his face went pale. "The duel." He groaned and hid his face in his hands. Eliza looked at Philip Shook(TM) as she hadn't been informed of this duel. As Alex was watching this go down he realized how much it baffled him that his own son and his supposed best friend looked so similar. _Unless..._ No. There is no way his future self was that stupid. Right?

**Washington - Me? I trusted him**

**Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy/Maria - Me? I loved him**

Eliza threw both of her sisters a surprised look and Peggy defensively raised her hands, "Hey Alex was like a brother to me that's probably meant to be Maria."

Alex didn't really know who that was but again, seemed like a sore spot. Jeez, there were a lot of those, just what did he do in the future?

**Burr -** **And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him**

Eliza lept up, "The damn fool that what?!" She whirled around on Aaron, practically forgetting that he hadn't even done it yet.

Washington stood up and put a hand on Eliza's shoulder. "Please, you can't blame him for something he hasn't done yet."

Eliza just shrugged his hand off (and imagine that? snubbing the president) "He hasn't done it _yet_ but he's going to. How exactly am I supposed to raise that many children alone?"

Someone *cough* Peggy *cough* snickered and muttered, "maybe you should've thought about that before you went and had 8 kids."

Needless to say, Alexander, who had previously been under the assumption that he was *gay* and incapable of giving his wife children, was perplexed. His muttering of "How the hell did we have 8 kids" only led the people that heard him to laugh so he assumed not many of them, if any, knew he was trans. 

Eliza gave him a look, that he tooks as meaning she would explain more later. He simply gave a small nod back and they resumed watching.

**There's a million things I haven't done**   
**But just you wait**

**What's your name, man?**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for how long this took. Any future explanations I imply will take place during intermission or after the musical. I might end up writing multiple of the chapters in bursts and then posting them, so I hope that's okay with everybody.


End file.
